User blog:Bzero/Cobra Commander - The Return of Cobra
Cobra Commander appears in a recording made in an undisclosed location - the first message sent since their ouster from the United States. Cobra Commander is back to his blue paramilitary uniform and reflective silver mask. His room is decorated with large Cobra flags and is carefully dressed to prevent any details from giving away the Commander's current whereabouts. As the transmission begins, Cobra Commander leans forward, his electronically altered voice hissing with passion. "Cobra! The loss of America is a setback, but one from which we can surely return, stronger than ever! Training will be doubled as you set into your new assignments, and the machine of war is already gearing up for our next triumph! "Baroness," Cobra Commander orders without further ado. "You will gather information on our current allies and enemies, alien, domestic, and abroad. Follow up on Interrogator's discussions with the Decepticons. We need to know whom we can manipulate to our ends and whom we must destroy. Keep me apprised of any notable changes immediately! "Destro - I need better weaponry and I need it now. G.I. Joe rolled over us with their new Kodiak tank and their advanced satellite weaponry. I need something in the field that can counter their artillery as well as troop transports that can move our forces around the globe more efficiently. We must be able to strike anywhere in the world without warning! "Major Bludd," Cobra Commander continues. "Take command of our military forces in Cobra Unity and quell this annoying rebellion using any means necessary. It's an embarrassment to have our own people rising against us. Crush their forces and leave them nothing to use against us in the future! Then secure our Western Asian homeland from any further assault from the United States or otherwise. "Mindbender!" Cobra Commander snaps. "I relied on your BATs to secure our hold on the US, and when I needed them most, they failed me!" The Commander makes a dismissive gesture with one gloved hand. "I require new shielding against G.I. Joe's satellite weaponry and new persuasive techniques to use against the citizens of Cobra Unity. Bring them under my control, or you'll find yourself replaced! "Storm Shadow," the Commander continues, voice softening. "You, however, seldom fail me. Work with the Baroness to develop a list of targets vulnerable to strikes using our current forces and weaponry. The world must fear Cobra once more! We became too soft and complacent during our rule of America. We must remind the people of Earth that crossing the Cobra will get one bit! "Tomax, Xamot - make sure our financial assets are secure following our withdrawal from the US, and that our intelligence and physical security is safe from G.I. Joe infiltration." Cobra Commander leans back. "I'm placing you back in charge of Cobra's day-to-day operations. Your calm combined competence in both combat and commerce is characteristic of careful collaboration. I approve." Cobra Commander leans forward once more. "Finally - Zartan. The US must suffer for their rejection of our benevolent rule. For you, I have a simple request: tear things up. Arm your gangs and terrorize the cities and towns of the tottering simple-headed giant that America has become. Set their world on fire. You will be amply rewarded." Cobra Commander steeples his fingers before him. "We are not defeated, Cobra. Oh, to the contrary. We will rise again and have our revenge. COBRAAAAAA!" With a raised fist, Cobra Commander ends the recording. Category:Blog posts